1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to software security and more specifically to a system and method that identifies malware.
2. Related Art
Some technologies detect malware infections by detecting the presence of byte sequences that are common to malware (e.g., malware signatures). Dynamic analysis such as “sandboxing” may be performed, but such analysis may be limited and may depend on trigger conditions.